Did we ever stop loving?
by Dreamer15147
Summary: Years after NBB parted ways Nat and Alex are invited to an old friends graduation. But why haven't they spoken to her in years? Will things go back to the way they were. We can only hope. Natalina? Maybe, maybe not you will just have to read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I do not own The Naked Brothers Band or any of the characters related to the show. If I did I would have kept it going.**

**This story takes place when Rosalina is 22 and graduating college. Nat and Alex have had their band going for A few years at this point, but both are still close to their friends from NBB**.

-1-

"What am I even doing here?" Nat thought to himself as he pulled up to Florida International University.

"Do we really need to do this babe?" whined the blonde sitting beside Nat in the passenger seat. "You haven't talked to each other in almost two years." she stated pouting.

"I know Brandi, but she invited Alex and me. And we will always be her friends no matter what happens." Nat sighed running his hand through his hair.

"Yeah come on it won't be that bad. Maybe you and Rosie will become good friends." Alex chimed in from the back seat.

"Ok, ok I will try..." replied Brandi sighing. She knew it was going to be awkward for sure. Meeting her boyfriend's ex at her college graduation? And not just any ex his first love, his childhood sweetheart.

"I guess I do owe at least this much to him though." She thought bitterly to herself.

Finally after what felt like forever Nat found a place to park. As he stepped out of the car he knew this was going to be hard. He hasn't seen her in years and hasn't spoken to her since... no, no he pushed that memory from his mind. That was the past, this was a new start. A chance for them to be friends again, he really did miss having her in his life.

"Alright guys lets go, I want to find her and Josh before the ceremony starts." Nat said pulling out his phone.

A/N I know it's short but I am doing this from an iPhone for now so I only have the patience to do it a little bit at a time.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - I do not own NBB or any of the characters associated with NBB. But god if I did.**

**Well here goes nothing. Please bear with me here still pretty new to releasing my writing to the public so please be gentle. **

**-2-**

_Nat "Hey we are here"_

_Rosalina "Oh my goodness I am so glad you made it, we are in the courtyard by building 2405"_

_Nat "Ok see you soon"_

_Rosalina "Yay! I am so excited"_

"Oh Josh, I am so excited! I haven't seen the guys in so long. I hope we can all become friends again. Nat, and you will hit it off for sure, babe I just know it." Rosalina said scouring the sea of people for the Wolff brothers.

"If you say so Allie." sighed the tall blonde boy next to her as he wrapped his arm around her waist

"Come on babe." She pleaded "Have I ever steered you wrong." She asked leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.

"No, no you haven't" he replied pulling her into a hug.

Just then they heard someone clearing their throat behind them. Rosalina turned to see her childhood friends and band mates accompanied by some blonde girl she had never met before.

"Oh my god I am so glad you came!" she screamed pulling both Nat and Alex into a hug.

"Hey Rosalina, how've you been?" Asked Nat as he pulled away from the hug. "It's been a long time" he said scratching his head.

"Yeah it has." Alex said as he also stepped back.

"I know…" Rosalina said looking down. "Oh, hey Nat, Alex, this is my boyfriend Josh. Josh these are my friends Nat and Alex Wolff." She said wrapping an arm around Josh's waste.

"Hi, man nice to finally meet you" Josh said extending a hand to Nat.

"Yeah same here, nice to meet you too" Nat replied accepting his offer. "Ah and Rosalina, Josh this is my girlfriend Brandi" Nat stated wrapping and arm around her waist and pulling her to him.

"Nice to meet you Brandi" Rosalina said nodding towards the blonde.

"Nice to meet you too" Brandi replied nodding back.

"So are the rest of the guys coming? I haven't heard back from them" Rosalina asked looking around.

"No they couldn't make it, but they told me to tell you sorry and congratulations." Nat replied putting his free hand into his pocket.

"Oh, ok…" Rosalina replied looking a little disappointed.

"Hey come on Allie, it's ok you can see them when we visit your dad in New York this summer" Josh said rubbing his girlfriends shoulders.

"Allie? That's a new one" Alex said wondering why Nat was being so uncharacteristically quiet.

"Yeah, I know, it took me a while to get used to it, but now I like it." Rosalina replied laughing.

"Wait you're going to be in New York this summer?" Nat asked looking up.

"Yeah I wanted to visit my dad and Cooper got me an interview with Rolling Stone's office there" Rosalina replied grinning.

"Wow Rosie that is awesome" Nat said smiling.

"Rosie? I haven't heard that in a long time" Rosalina said blushing.

"Well, I hate to cut this short, but we need to go get ready" Josh said grabbing Rosalina's hand and heading towards the stage.

"Oh, it is that time isn't it? See you after?" She called to Nat as they left.

"Of course, congrats and good luck Rosie" Nat called to her as he grabbed Brandi's hand.

"Well let's go find our seats" Nat said turning towards the seating area.

"You ok, Nat?" Brandi asked stepping in front of him.

"Yeah just a little weird after so long, but I will get used to it." Nat replied squeezing her hand gently to reassure her.

At least he hoped he would.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - I do not own NBB or any of the characters associated with NBB. But god if I did.**

**Ok, ok I know its been delayed coming and this chapter is not really the best to be honest its kind of just a filler chapter but it sets me up well for the following one which will make a lot of things clear as to why Nat and Rosalina are acting the way they are.**

**-3-**

Nat, Brandi, and Alex found their seats just in time.

"Ok, ok people please take your seats" announced the Dean just as the trio sat down. "First of all, let me thank you all for attending today, and secondly let me say congratulations to the 2014 graduating class of Florida International University."

A loud applause followed the Dean's announcement. As the crowd quieted down they started calling the names of the graduates, starting with Craig Adams. The first hour seemed to drag on for poor Alex who even at 17 hated sitting still.

"Are we at 'T' yet?" Alex asked yawning.

"Almost Alex just a few more people" Nat said sighing at his little brother's behavior.

Just then Alex heard "Rosalina Tai" called from the stage. He stood up and cheered and yelled as loud as he could. His enthusiasm actually motivated Nat and even Brandi to join in cheering for Rosalina as she received her diploma. After she left the stage Alex sat back down content that he had been the loudest there.

"Hey Nat, Josh hasn't been called up yet has he?" Alex asked looking at his brother.

"You know what Alex I think you're right" Nat replied trying to remember if he had seen Josh on stage yet.

"Hmmm, I wonder what his last name is…" Alex thought to himself.

He didn't have to wait long to find out, the next person called was "Josh Tazminia!" A roar went up from the crowd almost matching Alex's, almost.

"Oh that will never work" Alex said thinking out loud.

"What are you talking about, Alex" Brandi asked looking over at him.

"Rosalina Tazminia? That just sounds stupid. They won't last." Alex stated matter 'o factly.

"How and why do you notice these things Alex" Nat said chuckling to himself.

"Because Nat I know everything, well almost everything. Math is hard" Alex said puffing his chest out a little.

"Ok, ok little bro if you say so" Nat laughed in reply.

Just then they heard "Luke Zelch" called from the stage as he grabbed his diploma and walked off to join his class the Dean took the stage again.

"Thank you all again and now without further ado ladies and gentleman the graduating class of 2014" he screamed from the stage.

As the applause roared and the hats flew, Nat felt his phone vibrate.

_Rosalina – We need to talk…_

"Oh man, this is going to be hard" Nat thought to himself running his hand through his hair.

Ok people like I said not the best ever but I am kind of stuck but this set me up for the flashback chapter which comes next, I already have a good idea of how I want to do that one and the chapter following it where Nat and Rosalina have their talk. Again I ask you to please bear with me here I am still knocking the rust off my writing gloves. Not saying I was ever a pro either, just saying it will get better as I go.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I'm back sorry it took so long. Work has been hectic.

but here's the next chapter hope you like it.

**AGAIN I DO NOT OWN NBB BUT MAN IF I DID.**

-4-

"How am I supposed to act like it never happened" Nat thought to himself.

"I have barely even spoken to her since..." He thought back to the last time he and Rosalina were alone together. The night that everything went wrong.

It was a warm day in the middle of September. Nat had finally found time to go visit Rosalina, it was supposed to be a surprise. Sure she had come home for the summer break but she had been so busy with her internship and him with his new band. They hadn't had nearly enough time together.

"We'll here I am" Nat said to himself. He was pleased he could keep this a secret from Rosalina. He had almost let it slip so many times.

As he stepped out of his car he pondered to himself how he would find her without tipping her off. He had an idea and pulled out his phone.

_"Hey babe, what you up to?"_

_"Nothing just studying in my room with some friends. You?"_

_"Just taking a walk"_

_"Nice. How's the weather in NYC"_

_"Not bad. Not bad at all. Haha"_

_"What's so funny babe haha"_

_"Nothing babe, haha I will talk to you in a little bit."_

_"Ok, love you"_

_"Love you too babe"_

"Well that was easier than I thought" Nat said to himself starting off towards her dorm.

In a few short minutes he was outside Rosalina's door smiling ear to ear. He reached up to knock when he heard noises he recognized from his late nights alone with Rosalina.

"Not again" he thought to himself. He turned away and stormed off.

As he reached the courtyard with tears streaming down his face he thought to himself "I am going to settle this now, I am done."

He yanked his phone from his pocket and pressed 1 on his speed dial.

"Hey babe what's up" he heard through the receiver. Trying his best to contain the anger and sadness inside him fighting to reach the surface.

"Rosie, could you come down to the courtyard please. I am here, we need to talk."

He said forcefully wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Oh my god, Nat, you're here!?" She screamed " I will be right down"

Nat had barely put his phone back in his pocket before Rosalina emerged from the door of her dormitory sprinting towards him. She wrapped him up in a powerful hug, and after a few moments realized that Nat wasn't returning it. As she stepped back to ask what was wrong she noticed the tear stains on his face.

"Nat, why have you been crying? What happened?" She asked looking worried.

"I know, Rosalina, I KNOW!" Nat replied doing his best to fight back more tears.

"You know what?" Rosalina asked looking very confused.

"I went to your room to surprise you, Rosalina, I know what sounds I heard." He said tears forming in his eyes. "I know what you were doing in there. How could you?" He asked rubbing his eyes furiously cursing himself for crying.

"Nat please I swear nothing happened. My roommate, her boyfriend, his friend, and I were studying. Then my roommate and her boyfriend got a little hot and heavy. Nothing happened between me and the other guy. Nat, I swear." Rosalina pleaded.

"You promise? Nothing happened?" Nat asked feeling a little wary.

"I promise" Rosalina replied walking over and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Just then two guys looking a little older than Rosalina staggered out of the dormitory looking more than a little bit intoxicated.

"Hey Rosalina why did you run out so fast? Am I that bad of a kisser?" One of the guys asked barely accomplishing the task of standing upright.

Rosalina just froze in place not daring to say anything or look anywhere, hoping it was all just a bad dream.

"Eh, whatever" the drunk guy said to his buddy. They then staggered off towards their dorms.

"Is that true Rosalina?!" Nat asked stepping away from her.

"Nat please it's not what you think!" She pleaded grabbing his hand.

"Is it true?!" He yelled pulling away from her.

"Yes, Nat I'm sorry I... I didn't... He just... I had a few drinks and I don't know what came over me. But I swear Nat I pushed him off almost immediately" Rosalina said starting to cry herself.

"You're drinking too now!?" Nat yelled "I am done Rosalina. I'm just done." He said turning to walk away.

"Done as a relationship or done as friends" she asked barely above a whisper.

"I don't know Rosalina, relationship yes. Maybe both. I don't think I can do it anymore Rosie." Nat replied shaking his head as he walked away.

"What have I done?" Rosalina thought to herself as she sank to the ground in tears. "I should have just told him the truth." She thought bitterly.

"Now I have lost everything." Nat and Rosalina thought to themselves simultaneously.

i will try to get the next one up sooner. I hope this one was good please be gentle. Reviews are always welcome.


End file.
